The Wizardess and the Goth
by patricia51
Summary: Alex is in LA with the traveling art display from the Met. A group from some school called Hollywood Performing Arts is taking an after hours tour. Alex notices one girl but another one is after her. When the tour is over she finds herself in an unfamiliar position. Not that she's complaining. Femslash. Alex Russo/Jade West. Involves bondage, toy use and hints of darker things.


The Wizardess and the Goth by patricia51

(Alex is in LA with the traveling art display from the Met. A group from some school called Hollywood Performing Arts is taking an after hours tour. Alex first notices one girl but another one is after her. When the tour is over she finds herself in an unfamiliar position. Not that she's complaining. Femslash. Alex Russo/Jade West. Involves bondage, toy use and hints of darker things.)

Another city, another display. Or rather, Alex grinned and hummed "Another Op'nin', Another Show". The opening song from the old Cole Porter musical "Kiss Me Kate" had caught her fancy when she had heard it and it had become her personal anthem as she traveled from city to city as curator of what she called the Metropolitan Museum's Impressionism Traveling Side-Show now residing at the Los Angeles County Museum of Art.

It wasn't that Alex didn't love art. She did. Passionately in fact. But she just wasn't the type to take life too seriously. Doing so made that life too short. As much as she liked her job and adore the paintings she was responsible for she liked keeping things on an even keel and a light-hearted approach to things kept her smiling.

Speaking of smiling she was having a time keeping her usual bright friendly smile that was part of her "meet the public face" from slipping. Not that she didn't feel like smiling, she felt like grinning and breaking into gales of laughter.

"I know this is Southern California," she told herself, "but golly get a load of this guy."

It was Friday evening and the museum was about to close. One of the local museum trustees had asked her for a favor. One of her nieces attended a rather unusual school, called Hollywood Arts. It was akin to the New York High School of the Performing Arts, a school were normal academics were mixed with the performing arts; including acting, music and technical aspects of stage and screen.

One would expect the people from there to perhaps be a little eccentric. But the guy leading the group of what looked like a mixture of boys and girls all in their late teens, put new meaning to the word eccentric. He was bald, on top anyway, making up for that with a luxurious growth of unruly hair around the fringes. Bearded, his clothes looked to be leftovers from the Summer of Love of the '60's and he was barefoot.

"Mister Sikowitz?" Maybe he wasn't as wacky as his attire indicated.

Wrong guess. He was. Or rather, as Alex watched him interact with his students, that seemed to be face he showed the world. Take me or leave me but this is who I am he seemed to be saying. Interesting. She noted that his communication with his students seemed solid. Maybe he was different than them or maybe they were simply used to him but there was a rapport there. Interesting.

Of course the students themselves were interesting as well. There was normal looking ones and geeky ones. One guy stood out; he had a rather good size puppet with him that he seemed to consider an equal partner he carried on conversations with and used to speak to the others as well. There was another really good looking guy who had a bit of a smoldering bad-boy image to him that Alex would have found irresistible if she went for guys. Several of the girls did obviously; they near swooned when he was near.

Speaking of girls. Oh MY speaking of girls. About five and half, maybe a hair shorter. Speaking of hair she had long dark hair tumbling around her shoulders and down the front of her frilly hemmed pink shirt. Rather than hiding them the hair drew attention to the nicely sized breasts under that shirt. Also the top didn't quite meet a pair of delightfully tight faded jeans, giving an occasional hint of a firm flat belly. The jeans were tucked into nearly knee high brown boots both of which accentuated the girl's long legs.

All that was nice, mouth-watering in fact, but it was the girl's face that drew her attention. After all, Alex told herself righteously, she wasn't the kind that just mentally devoured another girl's body without looking at all of her. Well no, she admitted, she liked her devouring to be physical. But still, the long hair framed a very attractive face with a ready smile and sparkling dark eyes. And since she had been told this was the about to graduate class she could be fairly certain she wouldn't be cradle robbing if she could get that young woman into her hotel room bed. Or most anywhere else in fact.

As the tour went on Alex took the opportunity to take more in of the girl, whose name she discovered was Tori Vega. The girl's part Latina heritage was obvious, mixed with what Alex guessed was Southern European, both heritages the same as hers. Another girl was her sister Trina. She was cute and filled out her skin tight jeans rather nicely but definitely came in second to her sister.

An opportunity to get closer to her person of interest came when the group came to a painting of what seemed to be nothing more than a blur of colors. Although strictly speaking they had already passed the end of the exhibition that Alex was responsible she was enjoying herself and most of the students seemed to be as well.

"What is this?" baffled Tori asked.

Putting one hand on Tori's arm Alex guided the other girl back a few steps.

"This is a fine example of Palette Knife work. The strokes are very broad and up close you can't see the result. You have to be at just the right distance." Alex turned Tori, placing her other hand on the girl's hip to do so. She of course left it there.

"There. See it now?" The blur had almost magically changed into a picture of a young girl in a field of flowers.

"That s amazing!"

"Isn't it?" Alex agreed and if instead of the painting she was referring the feel of Tori's hip under her palm and the tip of her thumb brushing the warm skin that had revealed itself between the teen's jeans and top there was no one there to say differently.

Not wanting to appear too obvious with her attentions and intentions Alex, rather reluctantly, took her hands away. Gathering herself she continued on, finally turning the group around to head back towards the start point. Being in the middle of the group allowed her to watch the flexing of Tori's rear end as it enticingly swayed before her.

She slowed and nearly lost a step. Had her necklace just pulsed for an instant? Apparently no more than a silver charm on a matching chain around her neck it was in reality a very powerful wizard charm created by her older brother Justin. It acted as a warning device, pulsating and growing warm when it detected possible danger around her. When a threat was imminent it cast a spell of protection that automatically encircled her and forced away the threat if possible. It also became a wand that leaped to her hand, the most powerful wand that Justin could give her. She'd only had to use it once but that time it might have saved her life. Although the woman she had been with then had not been consciously trying to harm her she had lost control of herself and had been draining Alex of her life energy almost to the point of no return.

Enough of that she told herself. It certainly wasn't that kind of warning. Besides, Bo had not been human and she had known that and everyone surrounding her this evening was without a doubt. So what was going on? As casually as she could Alex looked around. Nope, nothing, not him, definitely not her, it all seemed fine. Then her gaze met a pair of blue eyes that were riveted on her and her breath caught in her throat. Those eyes were deep, smoldering with a passion that seemed to be barely held in check. Emotions ran wild in those eyes; Alex could see anger, possession, jealousy, want, need and lust all flowing past in those eyes. She shivered but it was not from fear. Well, perhaps it was but a delightful thrilling fear. Beyond anything else those eyes delivered a promise, one that called to her.

For a moment she cudgeled her brain then she remembered. She had heard the young woman addressed as Jade. Jade West. Fitting name, jade was one of the very hardest gemstones in existence. Not pretending doing anything at all but looking she studied the other girl.

She certainly was good looking. Long dark hair tipped with blue streak. Black clothing, all black but enticing in the extreme. Tight black top with black lace that became long sleeves and also appeared below her throat to give a hint of the cleavage below. Short, short, SHORT black skirt showing a generous expanse of thighs covered in black tights. Those tights disappeared into knee high lace up boots. The entire picture was of tightly controlled sensuality. Combined with those burning eyes that held in passion was looking like it was ready to explode. And Alex wondered if it was going to explode in her direction.

The rest of the tour seemed to speed by. No longer was Alex always watching the laughing smiling Tori, instead she was spending at least half the time watching the dark brooding Jade who seemed to be pulling her in closer with every passing moment. Curiously Jade did not seem to be watching her. Was she just not catching the other girl or had she already dismissed her? Alex shrugged, mentally anyway. The Goth girl wasn't her type after all. Not really. Right?

The tour finished. Sikowitz thanked her. There was a swirl of students around her. Briefly she lost sight of both Tori and Jade in the few confused minutes before she found herself left alone. She shrugged for real this time, locked the side door and went to inform security she was leaving. It was as she was getting in her car that she felt something poke her in the side a bit. From behind her belt she fished out a small piece of paper. In an unmistakably feminine hand was an address and a time.

She drove back to the hotel, showered and gobbled up a quick supper. Opening her computer she searched the address and was relieved to find it was in a good part of town. As curious as she was she was not quite up to diving head first into down town LA or certain of its sub-divisions.

What to wear? In keeping with her hopes she slipped into a black lace bra and panties, both designed to show off rather than hide. A garter belt followed and thigh high black stockings. Ever since she had been introduced to those items by another girl she had loved wearing them, particularly when the opportunity seemed to be presenting itself to show off.

What else? Her Little Black Dress? Pretty much always a winner but maybe out of place here tonight. Instead she chose a dark red dress with a wide black leather belt. She stepped into her heels, black again of course, applied lipstick and was off.

The address led to a perfectly normal looking two story house. No other car was present in the driveway. Alex walked to the front door and after a moment's thought knocked on the door itself. When she did that the door swung open silently. The hallway inside was lit dimly but no one was there. She grasped her charm and concentrated. Nothing. Weird but apparently not dangerous.

She walked down the hallway. An open door to her right led to what appeared to be a darkened living room. In one wall was an opening that she was willing to bet went to the dining room, also dark. Then a door on her left creaked open. She looked. Stairs led down. A bare overhead bulb lit them.

One by one she took the stairs. Although she was nervous more and more she felt excitement; a scary excitement but excitement just the same, the kind that thrilled deep in her belly. And below. She reached the basement floor. Shelves full of everything from preserved vegetables to old tennis rackets and gardening tools lined two walls. There was a door in the remaining wall. She approached it. A heavy hasp was there, a sturdy padlock fastened to the catch but Alex immediately saw the hasp itself was open. Her heart beating wildly she pulled the door to her and stepped into a room lit with flickering candles. And in the center of that room was Jade West.

Once again the other girl was in black but a completely different black and one that hinted about what was to come. Jade wore a leather vest, laced all the way up and down the front with what looked to be a single thong. The vest was pulled tightly against her body and yet gaped open all the way as though it was deliberately too small to contain her. Her breasts strained against the leather. Below that she wore skin tight pants of the same material and color, so tightly molded to her that the outline of her sex showed between her legs. Spike heeled ankle boots completed her outfit. The only touch of color was a red scarf tied around her throat.

She advanced on Alex, who waited for her with growing arousal. She remained still even when Jade passed her for a moment, a moment the Goth girl used to close the heavy door. Alex heard the sound of a bolt closing, locking them in here together. Jade stepped back in front of Alex. Their eyes met once more. Jade seemed to be searching for some thing. She gave a nod as if in satisfaction. And then she struck.

Alex found herself pinned against the stone wall behind her, Jade was kissing her, a deep open mouth demanding kiss with she accepted eagerly. Her arms were seized and held over her head, the wrists crossed. One of Jade's hands held them while the other became very busy elsewhere.

The New York girl felt her belt give way and fall to the floor. Searching fingers unzipped her dress and pulled it up over her head. Her wrists were released for a few seconds, enough to pull her dress over them. After it too was tossed aside Jade showed what the scarf was for. In seconds her wrists were tied together. She was spun around and pushed towards the center of the room, Jade still holding her now tied hands over her head.

The reason for that became clear. With a grunt of effort the black clad girl managed to pull Alex up on her toes long enough to push scarf through a snap-link hanging down on a chain from the ceiling. Alex's heart beat faster as she balanced on her toes. She should be scared at being so helpless but instead she was incredibly turned on. She had been in charge more than once and it was arousing to have things reversed.

Jade picked up Alex's discarded dress and brushed it off before draping it carefully over a chair next to the wall. She then retrieved the belt. Holding it doubled she slapped it against her thigh.

"Mmmmmmm. Leather. Nice and wide. Strong too. How do you think it will feel when it slaps hard against your ass?" Standing right beside Alex she rubbed the flat of the belt on Alex's bottom. She stepped away, walking to a table that had a strangely built bench of some kind beside it. She laid down the belt and picked up something else. As she turned back Alex realized it was a whip. A whip with looked to have a dozen strands at the end.

"This is my favorite," Jade purred. "It's a cat-o-nine-tails." Alex shivered as the other girl let the strands fall over her body. But was she shivering in fear or in anticipation? She barely knew. As though she was caressing her Jade drew the whip ends down her back, over her rear end and down the back of her thighs. She sucked her breath in when the leather was brought around to the front of her legs. For a moment the whip pressed between her legs and then went up over her belly and breasts. As she moved it Jade whispered in Alex's ear.

"I saw you watching Tori. I like to whip her when I fuck her. I like to whip her sister Trina when I fuck her. And I really did their mother when I bent her over their dining room table and slammed my strappie up her ass. Like the others she squalled but then she begged for more."

The Goth stepped back once more shaking her head. "You're too dressed. I think I need to fix that. She walked to the table again. Alex couldn't tear her eyes away from Jade's ass and how it moved under the skin tight leather. She laid the whip down and picked up something else. This time it was a pair of large shinny scissors.

"I love scissors. I love to cut things. All sorts of things." She kissed Alex. The warmth and deep feeling of the kiss was balanced by the coolness of the tip of Jade's scissors that were tracing the swell of Alex's breasts just above the lace of her bra. Then the handle pressed against her belly and slipped upward. Alex could feel the blade between her breasts now and then with a sharp snap Jade cut through the bra.

"Oh," the Goth girl breathed. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?" Not waiting for an answer she lowered her head and took Alex's right breast into her mouth. Alex moaned. Loudly. Very loudly because the contrast between Jade's tongue on one nipple the sharp hard tip of her scissors circling and tapping the other was incredible. And when that tip began to slide down her tummy could not stop quivering as it teased her navel before going over her mound and finding the hem of her panties.

Alex had been certain; well, nearly certain, from the very beginning that Jade had no intention of cutting her. The touch, the presence, the almost promise of the scissors though had been as arousing as anything she had ever felt, as well as making her quake in both fear and anticipation, the latter probably saying something really weird about herself. So when a couple of quick snips let her panties float away and blades touched her already completely soaked labia and carefully, oh SO carefully, parted them she went off like a volcano.

Even as she was still shuddering Jade dashed to the table to put the scissors down. Returning in a flash she had Alex's arms down and all but carried her to the bench that Alex had notice earlier. Its purpose became clear immediately. Alex found herself on her back, her wrists once again fastened over her head although this time they spread apart. The bench under her supported her back down to about her tailbone but left her legs and the most of her ass wiggling in the air.

Jade had turned away for a moment. When she turned to face Alex again the New York City girl saw the Goth had added something new. A latex cock stood out from between Jade's legs. There were no straps and since she still wore her skin tight pants there must have been a gap in them to allow her to put the base end of the strapon inside of her. Two steps and Jade had Alex's ankles in her hands and was lifting the art curator's legs up and apart.

A glimpse had made Alex think that Jade had dribbled lubricant on the dildo. It didn't matter because she was so wet from what had been going on already that Jade entered her in one swift movement. Entered her? Jade slammed the entire length of the girl cock into her, held there and then began to pump her hips.

Obviously the Performing Arts student was in excellent shape for she pounded Alex mercilessly and the visitor loved every moment of it. It was not Alex's first experience at being on the receiving end but it had been some time and she didn't recall it being this incredible. Slowly Jade pushed Alex's legs back until her ankles were in the air over her shoulders. From that position Jade was able to reach places inside Alex that had not been touched in a very long time. In fact she was bottoming out in her.

That wasn't the only thing changing. At some time or another Jade had undone the leather thong holding, somewhat, the front of her top closed. In fact it was gone now and the Goth girl's breasts were bouncing in time with the thrusts of her hips. Alex waited until they were close enough and then, tied arms or not, managed to lung up and capture Jade's right orb with her mouth.

Jade had obviously been building to her climax just as Alex was. Her short quick gasps for breath were interrupted as she pulled back, yanking her breast from Alex's suction.

"Better luck holding on to that next time," she gasped.

Next time was the very next push. This time Alex seized the left breast and sucking hard managed to hold on for several bobs of Jade's body before it was pulled away.

"One more time," Jade groaned, "put some effort into it."

And Alex did. The next time she judged her target was in range she struck once more. But this time as Jade pulled back Alex didn't try to keep hold with her lips. Instead she grabbed the hard nubbin with her teeth and held on. And jade's movements, wild before became frantic as she slammed in and out of Alex and pulled back as hard as she could, stretching her nipple and breast but not feeing it. And over the desperate attempts by both girls to fill their lungs Alec could hear Jade chanting.

"Yes, yes, Yes, oh my GOD!"

Both girls were screaming now and Alex had wrapped her legs around Jade's hips and was trying the squeeze the Goth girl like a tube of toothpaste. Jade arched, almost tearing her nipple off and rammed one more time into Alex and held there, humping wildly with her hips. And both women lost their minds.

When sanity returned Alex hurriedly released Jade s nipple and kissed it a number of times while the Goth girl undid Alex's bonds and helped her to her feet, shedding the strapon as she did. Both of them staggered to a couch along the right wall and collapsed onto it, holding each other.

It took quite a while for them to calm down as they cuddled. Surprising Alex to no end, Jade stroked her hair gently.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked anxiously.

"Never better."

"But I bit you. Pretty deeply too."

"And it was about time you did. I thought I was going to have to come right out and tell you what I needed and that was it. After all, I was trying to split you in half."

"I think you did. Not to mention that your idea of foreplay is the most," Alex groped for a word, "unique I have ever experienced."

"Sometime it can get carried way," admitted Jade. "I wasn't going to whip you really, that's more for props but that leather belt of yours did tempt me to tenderize that rear end of yours." To confirm her meaning Jade smacked Alex s ass cheeks lightly a couple of times.

"Wicked."

"Yes."

Eventually the time grew late and both had things to do in the morning. Alex tried to improvise underwear from the cut up remains of her bra and panties but gave up and just donned her dress, fastening her belt in case Jade became tempted some more. She rummaged under the bench they had occupied to retrieve her heels which had fallen off earlier. Jade donned a loose pullover top long enough to cover her all the way below her butt. Together they went up the stairs.

Standing at the front door Alex and Jade kissed again.

"By the way," said Alex with mock anger. "You owe me a new bra. Panties too."

Jade didn't answer directly. Instead she seemed to change the subject. "When are you leaving town?"

"Monday."

"So why don't you come back Sunday night and cut the same things off me?"

An image of Jade's rounded ass tightly enclosed by her leather pants and the zipper running between the cheeks popped into Alex's mind along with several ideas for what she could do there.

"That might be only the beginning."

"Promises, promises."

(The End)


End file.
